The Panama Job
by mswriter07
Summary: Eames and company are tasked into gaining information from Brian's head. The forger is good but has he met his match? A.N. Much thanks goes to hellbells for doing a quick beta on this story. Any remaining errors are mine. This is my first foray into the world of Inception. I hope I didn't obliterate it too badly. R & R. Enjoy. Tags - Slash, Heavy Petting, Dreamsharing.


Brian was put into a small concrete cell. It was five by eight with a twin bed along the length of the wall and the toilet and sink were on the other wall a few feet from the bed. Not a lot of space to pace so Brian entertained himself with doing sit ups, pushups, and shadowboxing. He wandered when the locals would come and book him properly but he took the time to see patterns and possible cracks in their system.

Around midnight he was starting to get tired so he decided some sleep would be best before he started again in the morning to figure out what was going on? He was travelling under the radar trying to get into South America where he was meeting his lover Dominic Toretto. He kept up communication every couple of days as anymore would be putting them at more risk than just the running would do. He had emailed Dom with the code of where he was currently as soon as he arrived since it would've been the last town he saw before he crossed.

Then a local cop had pulled him over - he knew it was stupid to stop but it wouldn't have done him any good to run at that point. He went without a fight and the two cops drove him to his current resting place in Yaviza. One of the cops brought him meals and bottled water that was cold. Brian ate everything once he asked the guards to test his food - he was no fool. When he didn't see any adverse effects, he started eating what they brought him. Near eight they brought a dinner tray for him and they had added a nice tasteless sedative to his food that Arthur instructed he get before he went to sleep.

Arthur and Eames were working with Ariadne, who was building a street race that Dom and Brian had been dreaming about - it was risky but doable. Eames had seen pictures of Dominic Toretto and listened to tapes of his voice and watched video to see how he walked and held himself. He wanted to be confident about this forgery but he had an inkling of doubt. He went to the other room and kept at the tapes, both visual and listening. He wanted to make sure he was as close as he could be on this case as it had a very nice payout for the three of them once they were done.

An hour later Arthur came into the room that Eames was pacing and trying his best to mimic Toretto. Arthur pulled Eames against him and said, "Everything will work out. You know this. We're going to figure out where they're going."

"I know. I'm ready."

"And you'll have your wire to record what dream Brian says so we can find what we need."

"Yeah." Eames sighed.

Arthur turned Eames around and pulled him into a gentle kiss and said, "I've got faith you can do this. Let's go. Ariadne's got Brian under sedation and we're ready to get you going."

"Okay. I've got this." Eames grinned.

The two went down the hall to Brian's cell and Eames sat in the chair by the bed. Brian was sleeping soundly and Eames would be joining him shortly. With a thumbs up from Ariadne and a soft smile from Arthur, Eames got more comfortable and went under to the soft sound of the metronome. Ariadne and Arthur watched him relax into sleep and then saw Brian twitch in his sleep. They hoped things went well.

Eames came to as Dom in an alley close to where the race was taking place and found his way out to the crowd so he could make his way to Brian. He had seen a few of their public interactions and he thought they stayed a single course. Brian surprised him though as he pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Eames wrapped his arms around Brian's body and his hand threaded through the curls as he readjusted and returned the kiss.

Brian pulled away and Eames groaned as he wanted to keep up the kissing. "Let's race."

It took Eames a moment to get his brain going and he said, "Okay."

Brian grinned and moved from Dom's arms. Eames took a deep breath and he got in the Dodge Charger and Brian in his prized Nissan Skyline. The race was mainly along a stretch of beach with some inland scenery to suit Dom's city living. Eames knew Dom was searching for something like this so he could present it to him as a gift. They got the signal to take off and Eames kept up the best he could until they reached the finish line and Brian beat him by a car length.

They got out of the cars and Eames went over to Brian. He wrapped his arms around Brian and said, "Congratulations baby." He kissed Brian again and Brian could feel their mutual hardons rubbing together.

He pulled away and said, "I think we need to find somewhere private."  
"That we do." Eames said and even he felt the rumble of Dom's voice in his own chest.

Brian cocked his head hearing his lover say that but he ignored it for the moment. He said, "Let's take the Charger."

Eames only nodded and kissed Brian again. Thoughts of Arthur barely even registered once he got in Brian's orbit. He knew he should feel bad but he was going to see this through to the end even if it meant possibly having Brian fuck him senseless. Brian dragged him over to the Charger and slid into the passenger seat and Eames got in the driver's seat. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to go?"

Eames' mind was spinning, where to go, where to go. He started the car and he could feel Brian's eyes on him the entire time. He made a few turns and pulled into a parking garage. "This good?"

Brian chuckled and said, "This is good." He got out of the car and Eames followed behind Brian.

Brian paused by a concrete pillar and Eames boxed Brian against the pillar. He nuzzled Brian's jaw and swiped his earlobe with his tongue, a favorite of Arthur's but not Brian's it looked like. Brian leaned back against the pillar and licked his lips. He watched Eames bow his head and he almost felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry." Eames said.

Brian rubbed the back of Eames head and whispered, "Whoever you work for is out of luck. You're not getting any information that you need out of me but a good try."

"I doubted even before this endeavor. How did you know?"

"If you have to ask you didn't do your homework properly." Brian said simply. He ducked under Eames arm and moved to the trunk of the car where he sat and watched as Dom's doppelganger composed himself and turned around. "Who do you work for and how many are here?" Brian asked adding an authoritative edge to his voice.

Eames looked at Brian sitting on the trunk with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands laced together. A bit on the defense but Eames couldn't blame him. "Well we're currently in one of your dreams and I have two other associates on the other side working and watching us."

"So who hired you?"

"The United States Government. They're doing all they can to try and capture you and Toretto."

"I can see that but why not just take me back to America instead of dealing with all this?"

"We didn't think you'd go that easily so we built this race that you and Toretto have been talking about for ages and it failed." Eames was tired and ready for the kick that would wake them both up.

"How do we get out of here?"

"Basically you have to die in your dream and then I activate a kick to wake me up. It sounds bad but doesn't hurt really."

"Well you get us out of here and let me go. Whatever the government wants they'll have to do better."

"As you wish." Eames pulled out a small pistol and aimed it for Brian's heart and pulled the trigger. Then he activated the kick for himself.

Back on the surface, Brian had sat up on the edge of his bed and Eames came to in the chair. Eames looked at Brian in the flesh like he was looking at him for the very first time and he averted his eyes quickly. Eames looked at Arthur messing with the controls of the machine and he said, "Destroy everything. He's free to go. We failed."

"How did we fail?"

"As soon as he saw me he knew."

Brian stood up and walked out of the cell. He turned back and looked at Arthur. "Take care of him." Then Brian vanished out of the building.

Arthur and Ariadne looked at Eames and Ariadne asked, "What is he talking about?"

"We didn't do our homework properly. He saw right through my disguise as Toretto. We all knew this assignment would be on the line and we failed it. He and Toretto are better people than we are at the moment."

"Next time we get them both and we definitely don't go as their lover. They know each other better than what we thought they did."

Eames looked at Arthur and said, "If there is a next time, I don't want to be a part of it."

Arthur frowned and asked, "Why not?"

"I wouldn't be any good against O' Conner."

"Fine. You can stay on the outside and I'll go in. Now we need to pack up and get out of here."  
Dom and Brian watched from an adjacent rooftop as the three packed up their equipment and started their drive back north. Dom had Brian wrapped in his arms and he said, "We're lucky. They're normally an elite team."

"When one is disguised as you then everything isn't as it seems. I didn't give anything away and it seemed to frustrate him just a little but he knew he'd fail even before he did what he did."

"I say we get going and get over into South America so that I can take my time exploring and tasting every part of you again. Twice a month for a year has been too few." Dom said as his hands slid under Brian's waistband and his mouth was busy sucking on Brian's earlobe.

"I think we need a quick fuck so we can function till the border." Brian said as he moved Dom's hand over his boxers, already damp with moisture.

"I've got a room downstairs with our name on the bed." Dom said as he turned Brian around in his arms and kissed him.

"Then we better get downstairs." Brian said as he pulled Dom's hands out of his pants and tugged him back to the rooftop door.

_The start of a new adventure was on the horizon and Brian O' Conner and Dominic Toretto were going to be ready - as soon as they fucked each other senseless._


End file.
